


Texas Hospitality

by theartificialwolf



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Alyssa discovers for herself that Violet is not a morning person





	

“Wake up!” Alyssa screeched, shaking Violet awake. 

“Bitch!” groaned Violet as she buried back under the covers of Alyssa’s bed. 

“Girl, do not make me pull these covers off of you. I will do it, you know.” Violet gave no indication that she’d heard but Alyssa knew she had. “Alright Miss Violet you have until the count of three until I do it and you do not want to make me do it. One. Ok, I am not playing girl. Don’t you be thinking I am playing because mother does not play that. Ok I’m going to count to two now.” Violet remained a motionless lump underneath the covers. “Ok then. Two. You are really testing me, Miss Violet. Lord give me patience because I am about to reach three and you are truly testing me. You gonna find out that I am not joking, bitch!”

“That’s Coco’s line,” mumbled Violet. 

Alyssa’s mouth fell open in shock as she looked at Violet despite the other not being able to see her. “You did that, bitch! And three!” Alyssa ripped the covers from Violet who groaned in protest. 

“Bitch!” repeated Violet as she hid under the pillow. 

“Miss Violet, it is the Lord’s day and you are as bare as the day you were born. Put some clothes on, woman!” cried Alyssa, tossing a clean pair of boxers at Violet who grumbled but put them on. 

“You know why I’m naked, bitch,” she grumbled. 

“Is ‘bitch’ all you can say? That is no way to talk to me. After everything I’ve done for you!” Violet rolled her eyes. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me, Miss Thing. I’m trying to be nice to you. I’ll give you five minutes and you damn well better be downstairs.”

Alyssa went down stairs to put some finishing touches on things and sure enough, five minutes later, Violet stumbled downstairs. Her claim of not being a morning person was clearly true. Alyssa pressed a glass into Violet’s hand and she mumbled her thanks before taking a sip. 

“Is this fresh squeezed?” asked Violet, slightly more awake now. 

“You better believe it is! This is some Texas hospitality right here!” 

“Aww!” Violet wrapped Alyssa in a tight hug, very glad indeed she’d come to visit the Texas queen in her home.


End file.
